Story Ideas
by Ryalo
Summary: Somewhere to put all the story ideas that float around in my head.  Feel free to adopt or adapt.


-waves- Hello there! This is going to be a place to stick all the plot bunnies that float around in my head. I have doubts that I can write them out the way I imagine them, so I'm going to put them here so anyone who wants to can adopt them. You can give some credit for the story ideas if you want, but its not necessary. I mean, ideas can really belong to me if I haven't written them out. Anyways, if you decide to adopt one of these, please send me the link. I look forward to reading any stories.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry Potter: Harry with a Haku (Naruto) attitude towards Snape. I personally think that this could be extremely funny. For those who don't read/watch Naruto, Haku is quiet but deadly. He is completely dedicated to Zabuza, who took him in after his father killed his mother and then he killed his father. But anyways, Zabuza rescued him, so Haku considers him his precious person. Haku will die to make Zabuza happy, and is very protective. He considers himself a tool.

- Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover: Ever notice the similarities between the Hogwarts founders and some of  
the Naruto characters? Well, it could just be me. Hinata-Helga Hugglepuff, Naruto-Godric Griffindor, Sakura- Rowena Ravenclaw, Sasuke- Salazar Slytherin. A real interesting story would have these four get thrust into Harry Potter's time, after the truth has become so blurry over time that just the bare facts remain. Yes, they would still be ninja. They would still have all their ninja techniques. They just figured out that they can channel purely spiritual energy through special wooden sticks, with no hand signs. Chakra is a combination of spiritual and physical energy, for the record. So they made a school to teach others. It would make sense, especially since Hogwarts is so well hidden and easy to defend. Well, there are tons of ways to play this out.

- Naruto: I've always loved stories that involve the Kyubi. Ones with Naruto being part demon are also awesome. So I this idea came up in my head. When the Yondaime sealed the Kyubi in Naruto, it created a link between the Kyubi and Naruto so the Kyubi would die when Naruto did. Think of this like a single strand of thread sewn into both of their souls. It can't come out, but this is the only thing linking them. Kyubi, also being in Naruto's mindscape, can see his memories and thoughts. But he can't do anything, he can just sift through all of Naruto's memories. The Yondaime had hoped, since he was so optimistic, that this would show the Kyubi how humans lived and help him understand them a bit better. But he also hoped that Naruto would be treated as a hero. Neither worked out. This just made Kyubi dislike humans even more, and we all know what happened to Naruto. One unforeseen effect was that all this made Kyubi extremely protective of Naruto. You see, the seal prevents the Kyubi from influencing his container. Naruto, however, is not so stupid as he looks and is suspicious of why the adults dislike him so much. A drunk had once called him some names, including demon, making him very confused. So one night, he ends up in his mind looking at a giant fox. After some conversation, Naruto, being maybe somewhere around 7 years old, accepts that he is a demon container. As time goes on, Naruto begins to trust Kyubi more and more. Kyubi offers to make Naruto into a kitsune. This means all the senses, powers, etc. This would be done by Naruto allowing more threads to hook into his soul, linking him and Kyubi even closer than before. This does NOT combine them, it just makes them as close as blood. In all senses of the world, they are now related. Naruto still loves Konohagakure, but he's not so blind to peoples' faults. That's as far as I've thought this one out. It's one of the ideas that linger, so it's more developed. This is just the way I've envisioned it. Feel free to mess with the idea.

- Naruto: Naruto died young, but he didn't leave. With a tailed demon still sealed in him, the Shikigami can't risk to remove him from the living realm. As time went on, Kyubi would have become more attached to Naruto's soul. Since Naruto was killed by Konoha citizens, whether ninja or villagers, he didn't have time to become attached to Kyubi's soul. Naruto now lives a sort of half-life. He can interact with the world around him, touch and move objects, if he concentrates. He can talk to other humans, but he can also talk to ghosts, spirits, plants, animals, and everything else around him. He can't die, being already dead, and while wounds slow him down, he will heal up pretty fast. Naruto will continue to grow older until the age when there was no chance that Kyubi would be able to escape death. He will then stop growing older, but still be able to exist. Naruto can't use chakra, since he has no real physical energy. Instead, he can use Kyubi's youki, as well as his own spiritual energy. He can use taijutsu, although when he does he can't use any youki or spiritual energy.


End file.
